<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bellamy in Bardo by BelleRed20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685729">Bellamy in Bardo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRed20/pseuds/BelleRed20'>BelleRed20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRed20/pseuds/BelleRed20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Void Bellamy idea that sprung to my mind. Clarke searches for Bellamy on planet Bardo, but once she finds him she discovers something is definitely different about him. *Admissions of love in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bellamy in Bardo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The man with the red hair leaned towards Clarke, "See darling, we tortured your friend here for weeks on end. We may have brainwashed him just a tad too much, so he's fully ours now” Clarke couldn’t hear anything else the man had said once he uttered the word ‘brainwash’. Clarke was feeling sick to her stomach. “Those radio calls of yours sure did come in handy during the process though” the red haired man snickered. Clarke's eyes started filling with tears, her eyes were glued on Bellamy's, unable to form any coherent words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Clarke could think about was finding him. Bellamy had to be on this planet, Raven had figured out the code to get here. She had to be close. Clarke was trudging up a massive incline, her breathing labored within her protective helmet. The environment on this planet was strange to navigate. But without her protective gear the planet was non-breathable. They had all decided to split up to cover more ground. A decision Clarke was now re-thinking. If she was being honest with herself, she was re-thinking a lot of her decisions these days. First and foremost leaving Bellamy to search for Octavia without going along with them. She should have gone to the anomaly, she should have been there. Both of the Blake’s including Gabriel were there to help Clarke when she needed them most, rescuing her from Josephine. Yet she stayed behind. She was beating herself up about it ever since Bellamy went missing. When she rounded the corner she saw a sliver of light out of the corner of her eye. She looked towards the sky to see where it had come from. She had to be getting close, she could feel it. Where was he? Just then a loud whistle stopped her dead in her tracks."Looking for me Princess?" Her eyes went wide. That voice. It was him. She finally found him.</p><p>Clarke slowly turned around within her black protective suit to see five men standing behind her. Even behind the masks she could tell that it was Bellamy in the middle of the group, he was the one who whistled to get her attention. She closed her eyes briefly. Thank god she found him. Relief was flooding her system. The feeling didn’t last long. Just then two men flanked either side of her; grabbing her arms forcefully and tying them behind her back before she had the chance to run. She winced in pain. "You're coming with us" the men exclaimed. They walked for what seemed like hours until they finally reached a towering black building. Light was emanating from the top of the roof directly into the night sky. It was causing waves and ripples to flutter out across the clouds. That must have been what caught her eye earlier. The colors were beautiful shades of greens, blues, and purples. Clarke was staring up at the beautiful colors when she was forcefully shoved from behind and told to keep moving. Rolling her eyes in frustration she made her way with the suited men towards the entrance of the building. She kept thinking about Bellamy's voice. She needed to see his face. She needed to make sure he was ok. Standing in front of the tall doors Clarke let out a frustrated exhale. There were several disciples who stood guard around the perimeter. The building was intimidatingly large, giant metal doors encased the front entrance with silver symbols Clarke couldn’t understand above the metal frame. Once she was ushered inside the foyer, the men started to safely remove their helmets. Clarke shuddered when she heard the door slam shut behind them. She felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. A man with red hair came down the set of stairs to the right of the foyer making his way towards Clarke. “Did you boys get my girl?” the man asked the disciples. He walked over to Clarke slowly removing her helmet, lifting it from her shoulders. "So that's what you look like underneath there" he exclaimed. "Pretty." Clarke shot him a look of pure disdain once her helmet was removed. Her eyes were scanning the room for any sign of Bellamy. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, you're gonna see him soon enough" said the red haired man with a Southern drawl. Clarke hoped he was telling the truth. She needed proof that he was unharmed and safe.</p><p>"The name is Ryan Loxlier, welcome to planet Bardo Ms." But before she had a chance to survey the area she heard a group of disciples make their way towards her from the left side of the room. They were walking in a straight line and Bellamy was once again sandwiched between them as they filtered into the entrance. Her heart started beating erratically in her chest. She had no idea what was happening or what she should do. Bellamy and the other disciples stopped a few yards short of where they were standing. She looked deep in his eyes trying to decipher how he was doing and what he was thinking. When he caught her eye it was as if he had been burned by the brief contact, looking away from her quickly. Clarke started panicking on the inside. Bellamy was acting strange. What did they do to him? He even looked different in the short amount of time he had been missing. How did this happen so fast? Why didn’t she get to him sooner? "Well alright, it's nice of you boys to join us" Ryan proclaimed. "Now let's get these tests started and see if these procedures stuck shall we?" the man bellowed. "Let's start with the easy ones first to get our feet wet" stated Ryan. Clarke was intently staring at Bellamy now, his beard was gone. His face was cleanly shaven and he looked slimmer than before. His hair was a bit shorter on the sides. But it was still him underneath, that much she knew. She wanted him to really look at her. She wanted to get through to him in some way to let him know everything was going to be alright. What sort of tests were they talking about? "Let's go, let's go...get this interrogation moving" exclaimed Ryan. "I don't have all day here” he snarled at the disciples to get them going. A man with a sheet of paper turned towards Bellamy. He cleared his throat. He began asking Bellamy rapid fire questions in succession. "<em>Do you know what your name is sir?</em>" Bellamy focused on the man asking the questions, standing up a little straighter with his feet together, he cleared his throat quickly, and responded.</p><p>"<em>My name is Disciple B-5 from the planet of Bardo, sir."</em> The man with the red hair smiled wickedly back in Clarke's direction. Obviously happy with the answer Bellamy gave. "That's a good boy," Ryan stated. “Pay close attention to this part sweetie” he touched Clarke’s shoulder with his pointer finger and turned his attention back towards Bellamy. "<em>Have you ever met this woman before?</em>" asked the interviewer. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke quickly. Then he turned his attention back towards the interviewer almost semi robotic-ally in stature and movement. Clarke was terrified of his next response. This couldn't be Bellamy. </p><p>"<em>No sir. She is the target sir"</em> Bellamy declared. Clarke was standing there not believing her own ears. What did they do to him? Why was he acting like this? The man with the red hair leaned towards Clarke, "See darling, we tortured your good friend here for weeks on end. We may have brainwashed him just a tad too much, so he's fully ours now” Clarke couldn’t hear anything else the man had said once he uttered the word ‘brainwash’. Clarke was feeling sick to her stomach. “Those radio calls of yours sure did come in handy during the process though” the red haired man snickered. Clarke's eyes started filling with tears, her eyes were glued onto Bellamy's, unable to form any coherent words. "See, we needed to get you here on our planet as soon as possible and we knew that your blinding love for him would lead you straight to us” he explained. "Didn't even need to hunt you down, just a Queen Bee flying back to her honey” Ryan laughed audibly. Clarke could feel the bile rising in her throat. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. And fast. How was she going to escape? She needed to somehow get through to Bellamy. She wasn't leaving him in this condition. The interviewer turned towards Bellamy to finish his next line of questioning. "<em>Do you have a reason to believe this woman is a threat?</em>" proclaimed the young interviewer. He continued probing Bellamy for more answers that would try and shatter her resolve. Everything about this situation was vile and wrong. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of Bellamy if she tried. "<em>Sir yes sir. She has a history of killing people sir</em>" Bellamy proclaimed. Clarke couldn't move. She was riddled with fear and wasn’t sure how they managed to manipulate Bellamy like this, they must have tortured him for days. She wanted to break down or cry. A sudden sharp pain made its way across her forehead. She was on the verge of passing out. She needed backup, why had she traveled here alone? Stupid Clarke. The sudden realization that Bellamy didn't remember her was too much to take. Their history erased. Nothing was left of her. Of them. Together. </p><p>"<em>What is this woman's name in front of you?"</em> asks the red headed man interjection-ally. Peering at Clarke, gauging to see just how affected she might be hearing the answer to this question. He was reveling in her pain at the sight of Bellamy not knowing who she was. Bellamy was staring in Clarke's direction, making brief eye contact again with her before speaking in the harshest of tones. He had a pained look spread across his face that she had not seen in quite some time. A look she definitely would have been given years ago in their early drop-ship days on Earth.</p><p>"<em>The Powerful Wanheda sir"</em> exclaimed Bellamy. Just then the boisterous man clapped his hands together loudly, laughing into the air. "Well hot dang we sure got to this one didn't we, that's what I needed to hear. What do you say about all of this Commander?" asking Clarke questioningly. She didn’t let on how devastated she truly was by all of this, or how she was feeling on the inside. She wanted to burn this entire planet down, making sure she personally killed every last one of these people that did this to him. Clarke remained stoic and calm on the outside, not giving away how enraged she felt on the inside, "I think you've got yourself the perfect disciple, now what are you planning on doing with him?" she exclaimed. The man looked longingly back towards Bellamy and turned to Clarke before he replied, "Well, I reckon we might use that to our advantage Blondie." The interviewer continued with his line of questioning. Clarke didn't know how much more of this she could take.</p><p>"<em>Are we to trust this woman?</em>" asked the interviewing disciple. "<em>No sir, she is a monstrous threat sir"</em> shouted Bellamy through flared nostrils. Glaring back towards Clarke with a sneer of pure hatred. "Well, this is moving along quite nicely isn't it?" stated Ryan. "Let's wrap it up boys, let’s do a few more questions" Ryan said.</p><p>"<em>And what should we do if this woman betrays us?</em>" the interviewer stated.</p><p>"<em>We kill her sir"</em> shouted Bellamy. Clarke's eyes went wide with fear. Did he really just say what she thinks he said. There is no way Bellamy would kill her? She could hear Ryan chuckling beside her, "Our process works like a charm dear.” Ryan turned towards Clarke with one last gleaming smile before he asked her if she wanted to say anything to Bellamy before they removed him from his disciple duties. "Well, Blondie what would you like to say to our boy here before he leaves? I'm sure he won't remember a lick of this conversation after tonight" Clarke's legs were shaking from knowing the danger that Bellamy was in. "Go on, speak your peace" exclaimed Ryan sarcastically. Clarke had the intense urge to bash this man’s face in with the heel of her boot. The nerve of this man. How dare he do this to Bellamy. There were so many things she wanted Bellamy to know and hear. So many things she wanted to say to him. But Clarke knew deep down what mattered to her the most. If this was the last time she would see Bellamy's face, she was going to say the words she had longed to set free. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath before she continued. She looked deep into Bellamy's eyes. She was trying to convey as much emotion as she possibly could regardless of the circumstances surrounding his memory loss.</p><p>"<em>I would want Bellamy to know that I'm in love with him.</em>" Clarke closed her eyes at the admission and crinkled her eyebrows together tightly. Tears were flowing down her face freely now <em>"truly, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with Bellamy Blake</em>" Clarke cried out. "<em>Just please don't hurt him anymore, please</em>" she whimpered. "Wow! Good grief Blondie you wait until now to tell someone that?" Ryan shook his head begrudgingly. "I'm sorry he will never get to fully hear that sweetie" Ryan exclaimed. A devious smile spreading wide across his face exposing the aging wrinkles around his eyes. "You want to say anything back to that boy?" Ryan implored to Bellamy. Looking back at Clarke knowing full well that his sadistic words were only meant to get a rise out of her. He didn't want to hear from Bellamy. And knew Bellamy had nothing meaningful to respond back with. He was gone forever. "<em>I am a fighter sir, yes sir</em>" Bellamy stated. "That's the answer I'm looking for boy” Ryan said with elation. "Well, that's about all I can take for one night. How about we show you to your quarters, shall we?" Ryan chuckled menacingly patting Bellamy on the shoulder, "Good job son" and turned back towards Clarke leading her down a dark hallway.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>By 'quarters' Ryan practically meant a 48 square foot cell with a cot and a blanket. Clarke was lying on the cot with her hands tied behind her back. Her mind was reeling. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this alive? Just then she heard the slow and steady creek of her jail cell opening, "Who's there?!" "What do you want?!" Clarke shakily asked. She shifted her body closer towards the corner of the cot. Making herself as small as possible. But before she could say anything further Bellamy peered around the corner of the doorway, "Hi, Princess." Every hair on the back of Clarke's neck stood up, this man who was no longer her Bellamy, wanted her dead. Why was he here and what did he want to do to her? Her nerves were on fire. She didn’t have anything to fight him off with, not a knife, nothing sharp to use. Why didn’t she bring anything to protect herself. She was so hyper focused on finding Bellamy that she had gotten careless. Forgetting to bring anything useful. "A few of the disciples want me to verify that you don’t have any weapons on you" Bellamy said sternly. "I'm going to need you to be very quiet, stand up slowly, and face the wall please" Clarke didn't have any willpower to fight her way out of this mess if things went south with Bellamy so she complied. She stood up slowly from the creaky cot. "Turn around please so I can pat you down" Bellamy stated firmly. Clarke did as she was told. She slowly turned around and faced the wall. She could feel Bellamy approach her from behind and slowly caress the top of her shoulders with his hands. The action sent a trail of goosebumps cascading down her spine. Clarke visibly shook from his touch. </p><p>Clarke closed her eyes at the feel of his hands. He kept moving them down the center of her back and splayed his palms wide around her torso and down her sides. Clarke let out a shuddering breath she was holding in. "I'm standing in the presence of the powerful Wanheda" murmured Bellamy behind Clarke's ear. "So fierce, so strong" Bellamy sneered as his hands made their way down her body. "Do you really think you are stronger than I?" Bellamy implored. Clarke closed her eyes not wanting to start any type of confrontation with him. She wasn't sure where this conversation was leading or what he was capable of doing. "No sir" Clarke stated firmly. "Good, because I'm very strong, I am so much stronger than I ever thought was possible" Bellamy said as he moved his hands down the front of her pants towards the crease of the stitching. “No weapons here” Bellamy said, making his way down the back of her thighs. Clarke was trying hard to keep her nerves in check but this was overwhelming her senses. Having Bellamy this physically close was heart wrenching. He was trying to force her hand so he had a good reason to attack. She knew that was part of his plan. She couldn’t show any sign of weakness. He was stalking her like prey. Clarke was solely focused on remaining still, she didn’t want to get him riled up. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come in here to find you Princess, when you’re all I’ve been thinking about” Bellamy said hoarsely. “When I’ve been told to kill the Great Wanheda day after day after day” Bellamy was breathing down the back of her neck now. Moving in closer to her body.</p><p>“You must be one powerful and special woman if so many people want you dead” Bellamy bellowed softly while his hand caressed her shoulders moving down her arms fluidly. Clarke’s eyes closed on their own volition. She was biting her inner lip focused on remaining as still as possible. "I want to tell you a little secret Commander" Bellamy leaned in towards her ear. He removed a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. Clarke held her breath. She was terrified of what he was about to say, she knew this situation was getting serious.</p><p>"I want you to know that I am truly, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with you Clarke" Bellamy whispered into her temple. Clarke’s eyes went wide with shock. Before she could turn around to face him Bellamy grabbed both of her wrists to hold her in place. "Ssshhhhh...don't move Clarke" Bellamy stated. "They can't hear us but there are cameras in the corners of the cells" Clarke slowly peered up towards the ceiling. He was right, there were cameras placed in both corners. "Just follow my lead alright, I'm going to get us out of here." Clarke didn't even know how to respond. Bellamy had completely fooled them. He had fooled her. He had fooled everyone. She wanted to kiss him senseless for how she felt in this moment. He never left her. She should have trusted him. She closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. She could finally breathe. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “Bellamy, she pleaded.” “Sssshhhh, stay quiet, you need to act unaffected. They can see us Clarke” Bellamy warned her. "Bellamy, I was positive you had turned, how did you pull this off so convincingly" Clarke was genuinely curious how he managed to convince the disciples of his allegiance for so long. "Clarke, I had to hide my own sister under the floorboards of the Ark for years. I got really good at deception and lying so nobody found out" Bellamy stated. "And I fought the mind trials they put me through because I focused on you, telling me to fight it, willing me to survive it, that you needed me. You are the reason I’m alive Clarke. Nobody else. I heard your every word on those radio transmissions. I’ve heard them so many times now I can recite them to you every night for the next 2, 199 days if you let me" Clarke was full on crying now. "There is no way I could ever forget you" Bellamy stated lovingly. She couldn't stop crying at this point. She loved Bellamy with all her heart. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions, he was such a brave man. She should have known he wouldn’t leave her. "Don't you remember Clarke, who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. I thought I told you that" Bellamy joked to ease her nerves. He was running his palms over hers to get her to calm down and understand what he was asking her to do and remember. Clarke was choking back soft sobs. "I do remember Bellamy, I do." Clarke had to pull herself together. "No more crying tonight Blondie, ok?"mentioning that stupid nickname that Ryan had given her. "Ok, turn your body away from the camera's" Bellamy instructed. </p><p>He leaned in towards Clarke shielding her frame and pushing her closer to the adjacent wall. “We have to focus on getting out of here,” he said. “They are going to come looking for us soon if I don’t return.” He had maneuvered them next to the door and leaned his face back down towards Clarke's ear, "Because once we get out of here I've got a few ideas on how we can make up for lost time Clarke Griffin” Bellamy whispered soothingly into Clarke's ear. "So let's get our game faces on because I still owe you that drink" Clarke shook her head, sniffling, smiling, newly invigorated with a sense of purpose. Bellamy was alive. Bellamy needed her. Bellamy loved her. Bellamy was the strongest person she had ever met.</p><p>"Ready when you are, Disciple B-5 of planet Bardo" Clarke cheekily remarked smiling. "Together Clarke" Bellamy said, placing his lips on the side of her temple kissing her. "Together Bellamy" Clarke whispered squeezing his hands within hers leaning back into his body. Bellamy cut the wire holding Clarke's hands together and placed his own inside her palm. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>